With the proliferation of mobile devices, users rely on their personal mobile device for an ever-larger array of activities, including communication, working, leisure-related activities (reading, watching videos), navigation, and so on. Consequently, such mobile devices are regularly used throughout the day, and thus consume significant amounts of power, which results in generally rapid depletion of the devices' power sources (e.g., rechargeable batteries). Users, therefore, require a convenient way to quickly charge their mobile devices while they are out in public spaces where they cannot easily charge their devices the way they would in the comfort of their private spaces.